It Can't Be~! Yayoi is Changing Schools!?
"It Can't Be~! Yayoi is Changing Schools!?" (うそ～！やよいが転校！？ Uso~! Yayoi ga Tenkō!??) is the 9th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 398th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is '"April Fools!" '. Synopsis After being told about April Fools, Yayoi decides to play a joke on her friends - but it winds up spiraling out of control and she doesn't know how to tell them the truth. Summary On the morning of April Fool's Day, Yayoi was lured out of bed by her mother Chiharu'spromise of hotcakes for breakfast. But to her disappointment she was lying. She explains why and in return Yayoi claims she has a boyfriend now. Seeing her mother's shocked expression, Yayoi got excited at the thought of shocking her friends at school as well. Before she left, Chiharu warned Yayoi to be sure to clarify the situation if she decided to play any pranks. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni was also getting into the mood of April Fools Day, drawing up a new bad ending in which he defeats Momotarou. Wolfrun remarks upon this, saying that since their job was to create bad endings, Akaoni technically was not lying. Akaoni is confused by this and he decides to use lies in order to steal the happiness from everyone in the other world. At school Yayoi decides to try out her surprise trick and comes across Miyuki and Candy at the shoe lockers. She comes up with a lie on the spot and tells them that she has to transfer to another school, but after seeing how shocked Miyuki was over it she decides to have a little more fun by claiming that today will be her last day in school. She gives Miyuki a moment before deciding she should come clean now, but as she turns to tell her- she suddenly finds her gone. A panicked Miyuki ran to look for Akane, telling her about Yayoi's imminent transfer. Akane insisted that they keep the fact a secret; as the both of them had experiences with school transfers and someone like Yayoi would want to keep it quiet to avoid making a fuss. Just then Yayoi finds them and is about to confess again, but with the two fussing over her she is unable to get a word in and they soon have to head to class. After homeroom period, Miyuki and Akane told Reika and Nao about Yayoi's transfer, and the four are devastated. They decide to confront Yayoi before Music class and ask why she didn't tell them sooner, but Miyuki and Akane, being transfer students come to her defense by explaining how it was understandable; Yayoi wanted to spend her last day happily with her good friends. By now Yayoi knows she has to tell them the truth before things can get worse, but she is constantly interrupted by the others and could not say a word. After music class, Yayoi was staring at the mirror in her Smile Pact when the others came to look for her. Mistakenly thinking that Yayoi was worried about leaving the Pretty Cure team, the other girls assured her that they would do their best to cover for her, and told her not to worry. Troubled and unsure of what to do, Yayoi heads up to the school rooftop during lunch and begins to drawn a manga picture to help her apologize as she is now too afraid since her lie spiraled out of control. However, by the time she finishes, she is unable to show them as the wind suddenly picks it up and blows it away. Just then Miyuki has come to fetch her and bring her back to class, where it is revealed the entire class has prepared a farewell party organized by Reika. Panicked that the entire class would be angry should she confess and not want to be her friend anymore, Yayoi started to cry and runs out of class, causing everyone to express concern. Just then, Akaoni found Yayoi's drawing and uses it to create a Bad End alternate reality and stole everyone's happiness. The girls transform into Pretty Cure to fight. Akane keeps saying "I Know I Know!" to not let Yayoi tell a Lie. Yayoi is scared and she don't know what to do. her friends cried as they go Mu. Akaoni created a tennis court roller Akanbe to battle the Cures, and successfully beat them by lying about his next moves. Angered, the Cures demanded a fair fight, stating that they hated liars. Akaoni then teased Peace about being a liar herself, and Peace had no choice but to confess her lie. Despite how worried she was, they express relief in knowing she isn't actually leaving them. With her renewed determination, Peace easily defeated the Akanbe and purified it with Peace Thunder, earning the pudding Cure Decor piece. Back in class, Yayoi apologized to the entire class for lying, and everyone appears to be just as happy as her friends. However, after her friends claim not to like her as much anymore because of this, she starts to panic until they confess to playing a trick on her. She is relieved by this as they go on to say how much they like her. Characters Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots * Candy Villains * Akaoni * Majorina * Wolfrun * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Kise Chiharu * Sasaki Namie * Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Trivia * The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on Sakagami Ayumi and Fusion. * Yayoi is the first Smile! Cure to have her parent shown. * This is the first and so far only episode in the Pretty Cure series to make use of April Fools' Day as an episode theme. * This is the second episode where a Cure is "transferring schools" and having the other(s) think it really is going to happen. The first was in episode 19 of Futari wa Pretty Cure: Max Heart. Edits in Glitter Force * Lily (Yayoi) says she failed a test instead of getting a boyfriend. If Lily says she have the Boyfriend in the English Dub, it would be to sexual. * The hotcakes are called waffles. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Glitter Force